La casa que era mi alma
by LaUrIsHa-just me
Summary: [Songfic oneshot] La visita de Harry al Valle de Godric. ¿Le llenará de fuerza o le demolerá internamente? R


--------------------------

**Nota de autora: Le dedico este fic a Male y a Tefi, buitreras empedernidas que quiero con todo mi ser.**

--------------------------

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y las locaciones son de J.K. Rowling y la canción "Morel" es de Buitres. Ya lo saben; nada mío._

La casa que era mi alma

Era otro verano en La Madriguera para Harry, pero esta vez no estaba tan feliz. El último mes había sido muy duro para el chico y al no tener a Dumbledore para aconsejarle, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas de algún modo.

Después de la boda de Bill y Fleur Harry le comentó a la Sra. Weasley sus planes para el futuro. Le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a Ron y a Hermione.

-Voy a ir al Valle de Godric.- tomó aire y continuó –Para mí todo comenzó ahí. Tengo el presentimiento de que necesito ir ahí. Y puedo visitar la tumba de mis padres, me gustaría hacer eso.-

Al principio se resistió a la idea, pero le dijo que ya era un adulto y confiaba en su buen juicio. La Sra. Weasley habló con McGonagall y el viernes, a las 10:30 salieron de la chimenea de los Weasley los agentes de la Orden que iban a escoltar a los tres muchachos.

Se aparecieron en un valle hermoso y muy bien cuidado. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al pensar que ese lugar alguna vez había sido su hogar. Cuando el chico iba a entrar a la casa Lupin le puso una mano en el hombro y le preguntó si estaba seguro que quería hacer esto. Él le espondió con un gesto afirmativo a lo cual el licántropo le dijo: -Hagámoslo juntos, a mí también me cuesta.-

Entraron los dos con paso decidido pero temblando. Luego los siguieron Ron y Hermione y finalizaban la Prof. McGonagall y el Sr. Weasley. Tonks y Moody se quedaron vigilando la puerta.

Harry y Lupin se abalanzaron sobre el recibidor. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo. Allí había cuatro sillones rojos que aparentaban ser muy cómodos, una mesa de café y en las paredes, aparte del escudo familiar de los Potter, un espejo.

Harry se sintió solo y cuando se miró en el espejo sintió en ese espejo algo raro, como si dentro, deseosas de escapar estuvieran todas las imágenes que reflejó.

_El frío cruza los cuartos_

_de la soledad_

_hay vidas en los espejos queriendo escapar_

Luego se dirigieron al cuarto principal, el cuarto de Lily y James. Lupin abrió la puerta y entraron los dos al mismo tiempo. La cama estaba hecha y Harry sintió una gran soledad y una gran tristeza, como si esa casa fuera el único testigo del amor de sus padres y ahora estaba... desierta.

_La casa que era mi alma sólo guarda soledad,_

_Besos, restos de felicidad._

_Nada de ti, nada de amor, nada de dicha en el corazón._

Harry pensó en matar a Voldemort lo antes posible para acabar los problemas. Quería que lo único que lo atormentara en el futuro fuera cuántos tragos se tomaba, no salvar al mundo.

_No más problemas entre los dos;_

_Sólo cigarros, tango y alcohol._

Mientras Harry recorría su primer hogar, Voldemort trataba de entrar en la mente del muchacho. Entre cada intento bebía un poco de sangre de unicornio. Este ritual lo hacía siempre que quería entrar en la mente del joven mago. Sin embargo, esta vez Voldemort no pudo romper las barreras que tenía la mente de Harry.

_Espero abras la puerta una vez más._

_Aún brindo con sangre eterna, pero ya no estás._

Ahora era el turno de Harry de entrar en su cuarto. Allí vio su cuna y a su mente volvió la horrenda imagen del 31 de octubre de 1981; su madre pidiendo a gritos que no lo matara a él y la risa fría, despectiva y llena de maldad de Lord Voldemort. El chico no pudo evitar pensar cómo hubiera sido su vida si sus padres estuvieran vivos.

_La casa que era mi alma tiene almas riéndose._

_Soles, lunas, sueños de morel._

Harry no aguantaba más la presión. Quizás había sido una mala idea ir a visitar su casa. Ahora se sentía vacío y deseaba que se esfumara todo su dolor.

_Nada de ti, nada de amor, nada de dicha en el corazón._

_No más problemas entre los dos;_

_Sólo seguir viviendo._

Harry salió corriendo de la casa y se apareció en La Madriguera. El chico siguió corriendo hasta el cuarto que compartía con Ron y se largó a llorar. Luego de sentir que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar se quedó profundamente dormido y soñó.

Soñó que estaba en Privet Drive llorando a mares (como estaba haciendo antes de quedarse dormido) y aparecían sus padres. Ellos estaban felices. Eso reconfortó a Harry un poco y casi en un susurro se preguntó: -¿Por qué se tuvieron que ir?-

_Llegan las mareas y te vuelvo a ver,_

_Sangre de tus ojos dice que estás bien._

_Cuando las luces del cielo se apaguen_

_Voy a decirte que no te quise perder._

_Nada de ti, nada de amor, nada de dicha en el corazón._

_No más problemas entre los dos;_

_Sólo cigarros, tango y alcohol._

_Nada de ti, nada de amor, nada de dicha en el corazón._

_No más problemas entre los dos;_

_Sólo seguir viviendo._

_------------------------_

Buenasss! Soy yo otra vez.¡Gracias por leer este fic! La canción, como ya dije se llama "Morel" y es de Buitres, una banda de rock nacional (uruguayo). Es una de las mejores canciones (a mi humilde entender). Si les gustó este songfic,le deben agradecer a Male que fue la que me hizo entrar en el mundo de Buitres y de Gabriel Peluffo. Bueno nena; sabés que te quiero muuuucho y sos una persona muy especial. Espero que te mejores de la pierna.

_Les quiere._

_Laura._

P.D. Dejen reviews que me hacen la vida más alegre! Ya lo saben; un review es el mayor agradecimiento que una escritora amateur como yo puede recibir.


End file.
